Provisioning of services, such as financial services, to devices, such as mobile devices, including smart phones, tablet devices, etc., is challenging due, at least in part, to their limited capabilities, e.g. limited processing power, battery power, screen size, connectivity, etc. as well as the ever growing variety of devices, for which the capability of the devices may vary, e.g. display size and/or resolution, computational capability, maximum wireless bandwidth, storage capacity, etc. Such provisioning of services is further complicated by the operational capacity, i.e., the dynamic nature of the utilization/availability of those device capabilities due operation of the device by the user and/or as a consequence of the dynamic nature of the mobile environment. As such, at any given moment, devices having different capabilities, some more limited than others, and/or having different available portions/capacity thereof, may be trying to access a given service.
Provisioning of services, such as financial services, to devices, such as mobile devices, including smart phones, tablet devices, etc., is challenging due, at least in part, to their limited capabilities, e.g. limited processing power, battery power, screen size, connectivity, etc. as well as the ever growing variety of devices, for which the capability of the devices may vary, e.g. display size and/or resolution, computational capability, maximum wireless bandwidth, storage capacity, etc. Such provisioning of services is further complicated by the operational capacity, i.e., the dynamic nature of the utilization/availability of those device capabilities due operation of the device by the user and/or as a consequence of the dynamic nature of the mobile environment. As such, at any given moment, devices having different capabilities, some more limited than others, and/or having different available portions/capacity thereof, may be trying to access a given service.
In all cases, it is desirable to efficiently provide a consistent user experience which meets a user's expectations as to the functionality and quality of service, including the user interface and service delivery, which leverages the available capacities of the devices through which the service is provided so as to maximize the functionality and quality of the provided service without diminishing the experience, i.e. without substantially reducing the quality of user experience of the service or functionality provided by it.